


Tease

by SweetieSheep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, F/M, No actual sex, Teasing, bit of blood mention, reader could be taken as any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieSheep/pseuds/SweetieSheep
Summary: You find yourself in a situation with a Galra Commander who's in a teasing mood.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like 10 years since I've written fanfiction, and I came out of my hole to bring you Galra porn.  
> This fic is purely self-indulgent. There is a great lack of Galra/Reader fics, so I wanted to change that.  
> 
> 
> I have no clue what Throk's personality is since he only showed up for a few seconds in a few scenes. The way I wrote him was inspired by how I've seen him portrayed on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you have any suggestions for future fics just let me know! Comments are appreciated!

You sat on the table next to all the machinery and computers that hummed and buzzed around you. You let your legs swing lightly as they dangled over the metal edge, and you were hunched over with your face in your hands. You'd been in the room for a couple hours, and while you usually didn't mind watching the commander work for so long, you were now bored out of your mind.

“Thrrrrooookkk…” you groaned out in annoyance as you sat up straight. “Are you done yet? This wasn't what I had in mind when you asked if I wanted to join you while you worked.”

The Galra’s ears twitched slightly to acknowledge that you spoke, but you continued to be ignored as he was so absorbed in his work. After you gave a loud, exaggerated sigh, his long, thin fingers ceased their typing and he finally seemed to remember that you were in the room with him. 

“Wha-? Oh, _______.” He leaned back in his chair to stretch those unnaturally long arms and legs of his out. “I've barely started, and you're bored already?” 

You gave the back of his head your best “so done” face, it really was a shame he wasn't turned around to see it. 

“It's been two hours, _Commander_.” Your voice oozed with displeasure as you referred to him by his rank. Besides being in front of other officers, you only called him by his title for two other reasons. One of those was when you were very upset with him in some way, such as this moment.

Throk spun around in his chair to finally face you, his eyes glowing as bright as the screens in the dark lighting of the room. As lovely as they could be, you always hated that you could never fully read what he was thinking in them. 

“That long already?”

You looked into his seemly blank and unbothered expression before crossing your arms over your chest and snapping back at him.

“Yes! And I've been sitting here this whole time while you just click-clacked away on your computers there! I wouldn't have bothered coming if I knew you were just going to ignore me for work!” 

The alien narrowed his eyes slightly before getting up from his chair and making his way towards you. You kept your arms crossed, and looked away from him with a huff as he put his hands down on either side of your hips as he leaned in. 

“I'm sorry _______, I didn't mean to ignore you this whole time.” You couldn't always tell when he was being genuine or sarcastic, and you kept your face turned to the side with your eyes closed. “How about I make it up to you right now? I'll give you all of my attention.” 

You kept your face turned away, but your arms loosened, and you looked at him out of the corner of your eye. 

“Oh..?”

“On my word as a soldier of the Empire.” 

Throk leaned in closer, bringing his hands with him. His face broke out into a smug grin that was all sharp, pointed teeth. His smiles, even the genuine ones, always unnerved you. They were always all teeth, and those teeth could easily tear through you in a second if he was so inclined. You let your arms drop into your lap as you turned your head, still stubbornly refusing to make eye contact with the male. You sucked your bottom lip in a bit as you thought for a moment while he continued to hover over you, his long arms trapping you in place. 

Finally you lifted your eyes up to meet his. “Fine, but it better make up for having to sit here in the dark on this cold-ass table for so long.”

His grin grew wider as he dipped his head down next to yours. “Oh, don't worry,” he drawled out into your ear, “I'll definitely make it worth your time.” He bit down on your earlobe, and, while he didn't use enough strength to break the skin, the feeling of having those sharp points on you made you gasp softly in surprise. 

Throk made a pleased sound in his throat as his hands moved to grab at your hips possessively. They snaked under the hem of your top; those spider-like claws ghosting over your skin as his thumbs started to knead the flesh they found. 

“See? All of my attention, being lavished on you,” he purred out as he closed his eyes and moved his thin lips lower to your neck. He smiled to himself as he felt your hands lightly grab at his arms, your body shivering slightly. “Close your eyes, ______.” 

You didn't dare disobey his order. You felt a small thrill run through you at the thought of not knowing what the commander was going to do. You pressed your legs together slightly as you shifted your hips as best you could in his tight grip. You had heard of the man’s reputation for having a teasing manner, but you didn't know to what extent. You were about to find out, however, as you were ripped from your thoughts by the feeling of teeth grazing the side of your neck. You gripped his arms harder as you squirmed beneath his towering frame, eyes squeezing shut even tighter while a loud moan left your lips. 

The commander started to nip lightly at your throat, his long, slightly textured tongue dragging hotly across your skin in between.

He smirked against your flesh as he felt you shiver under his touches, going back to using his teeth on that pretty little neck of yours. Throk loved how soft and delicate the skin of your throat was, how he could practically feel the blood rushing through your veins as he gently sank his fangs just barely into your flesh. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he were to press down just a little bit harder than what was safe, what would happen if his teeth just happened to sink too deep into the large vein currently under his tongue. 

“T-Throk!”

The Galra blinked as he came out of his thoughts as you dug your nails harshly into his arm, a faint metallic taste spreading across his tongue. He pulled away from your neck while lightly licking at his lips; looks like he was almost going to find out.

He gently head-butted your cheek in apology as he gently kneaded his fingers into your hips. 

“So sorry,” the commander purred out oddly sweet. “Just keep those eyes closed for me.”

You huffed to try and hide the shaky breath that came out of you. There had been times when the tall, lanky Galra would, as he put it, playfully nip at your shoulder and neck, but he had never actually full on _bit_ you before. You weren't sure how to feel as your eyes squeezed closed tighter. There was a thrill that made your pulse race knowing such a dangerous alien creature could easily rip through your throat, and yet you'd come to actually trust the Galra to not, purposely, you hoped, hurt you. You weren't sure you'd be able to stop him if he tried. 

“Hhhaaaaa….!” Your breath caught in your throat as those pointed claws barely ghosted across the skin of your stomach in such a way that they hit a spot that made the muscles there twitch and contract, sending a wave of pleasure down your spine. 

Throk grinned wide and repeated his action, your body squirming in his hold. Soft breathy pants hit his face as he leaned in closer you again, this time giving attention to the length of your collar bone.

“See, _______, isn't this nice? I told you I'd keep my word.” 

A long, slightly scratchy tongue started to trail along your collar bone, occasionally dipping into the small hollow there while unnaturally long and slender fingers continued to run up and down your sides underneath your shirt. It wasn't long until you were a panting, squirming mess trapped in the male’s arms. 

Throk hummed pleasantly to himself as he grazed his teeth along your chest, the pads of his fingers pressing firmly into your sides. By now you had a death grip on his arm, while your other hand reached up to stifle an inaudible sound from your mouth.

“Hmmm, what was that, pet? I'm afraid you'll have to speak up,” he said with a smirk as his ears perked forward to try and hear you better. 

You groaned behind your hand, your words just slightly louder, and, while his hearing could pick up on what you were saying, he wanted to hear it plain.

“Come again~?” He teasingly drawled out.

“C-commander!” You finally gasped out as your hand moved to grip at his other arm. “I said please, Commander!” 

“Heh, please what~?” 

“Please, just… just anything!” You cried as you tried to shift beneath him, legs crossing tight. 

“Anything, hmmm? I think I can do that for you~.”

You made a pleased hum of joy as Throk gave your shoulder a light nip as he agonizingly ran his claws slowly down your sides. Lower and lower until he had his hands between your thighs, fingers brushing ever so closely to the throbbing sensation between your legs. You tried to move in a way that would have his claws brushing against where you ached for him to touch you the most, your nails gripping into his arms like your life depended on it.

“Commander~!” You moaned out in anticipated pleasure. You could feel the tips of his claws getting closer, closer…

And then they were gone. 

You cried out in frustration, bucking your hips to try and find his touch again. 

“Th-Throk? Throk, Commander, please!” 

He gave a low chuckle as he drew away from you. 

“No.”

Your eyes snapped open at his words, mouth agape as you panted.

“What? What do you mean ‘no’?! You said-“

“I said I'd give you all my attention, which I did. You said I could do anything, which I did.” 

“I didn't mean you could just stop!”

Throk grinned wickedly, teeth flashing in the light of the monitors as he made to go back to his chair.

“Too late, so terribly sorry!” 

He laughed to himself with a smirk as he turned his attention back to his computers, leaving you frustrated and bothered on the table.

“Throk you-! You son of a… You little… Yo-you tease!” You yelled as you threw the nearest object at the back of his head. 

He ducked, laughing, as the projectile missed his ears by inches as it went through the holoscreen and landed somewhere on the floor in the dark. 

“Me? A tease~? Next time you'll just have to be more specific, pet.” 

He returned to giving his full attention to the screen in front of him with a smirk as you threw yourself down with an angry groan. 

Next time you'd see how _he_ liked being teased.


End file.
